Silver Flower
by Locket Fox
Summary: Based off of Tangled.Red,with magical,dark silvery hair,is forbidden to leave his tower.Green,a mischievous bandit on the run,quickly takes refuge in the tower.What happens when the two meet?AU,Originalshipping
1. Prolouge

Silver Flower

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokémon or Tangled,I wish I did though.

Third Person POV

* * *

-**Prologue**-

This...is the story of how I died.

But don't worry,this is actually a very fun story,and the truth is,it isn't even mine!

This is the story of a boy,named Red.

And it starts…with the moon.

Now,once upon a time,a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens.

And from,this small drop of moon,grew a magic,silver,flower.

It had the ability to heal the sick and injured,then a woman named Blue found this flower.

Then,just a hop,skip,and a bound away,and a kingdom was formed.

This kingdom was ruled by a kind King and Queen,and soon,the Queen was about to have a baby.

But then she got sick.

Usually,around this time,people start looking for a miracle,more specifically,a magic silver flower.

Remember that woman?You see,instead of sharing the moon's gift,she kept it to herself,hoarding the flower's ability to keep herself young for just had to sing a song.

Flower,gleam and glow  
let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine.

There were shouts from behind her,and she quickly covered the flower with a fake bush,but accidentally knocked it over with her lantern as she turned and ran away.

The soldiers looked left and right and gasped as they found a gleaming silver flower shining in the darkness.

"We found it!"

The flower healed the Queen of her terrible illness,and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy,with creamy white skin and bright scarlet had very long dark silvery hair.

That's Red.

The King and Queen rejoiced by launching a single,silver was the ideal perfect moment.

Then that moment ended.

Blue climbed into the baby's room's window and slowly approached the young prince.

"Flower,gleam and glow,"

She sang and smiled as the silver hair started to glow and her wrinkles faded away from her face.

"Let your power shine,"

She held up a glowing strand of the baby's hair and held a pair of scissors."Make the clock re-"*gasp*

Blue faltered as she cut the strand,but the hair stopped glowing,turned into raven black and the hair lost its power and she gained back her wrinkles.

The King and Queen stirred from their sleep as they heard their baby's wails and sobs.

They woke up to find Blue,holding their precious son,escape out the window,never to be seen again.

The kingdom searched and searched,but try as they might,they could not find the prince.

But deep in the forest,hidden away from the human eye,was a tall tower with no ladder,no nothing to get up into the tower.

Inside was a soft,melodious voice singing for his 'mother'.

"Make the clock reverse,bring back what once was mine,what once was mine."

Blue brushed the boy's unusually long hair as he sang,and sighed in satisfaction as she became young again.

"Why can't I go outside?"the young innocent boy asked.

"The outside world is a dangerous place for young must never go you understand,flower?"

"Yes,mom."

Blue had found herself another flower and this time,she was determined to keep it a secret.

From that night on,the King and Queen launched millions of lanterns in the sky every year on their son's birthday in hope that they would soon find their lost prince.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokémon or Tangled,I wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**When Will My Life Begin?**

A Pikachu darted out of the tower's window onto the porch and quickly scrambled his way to behind one of the yellow flowerpots and panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ha!"A boy in his teens with startling scarlet eyes and long dark silver hair popped up in front of the window.

His eyes darted to the yellow flowerpot and smiled,brushing his hair out of his face.

"I guess Pika's not out here."he said,slowly walking off,his eyes never going away from the flowerpot.

Pika slumped in relief."Chu~"he laughed,but it was cut short as a strand of dark silver hair grabbed his lightning bolt tail,and hung him upside down.

"Gotcha!"Red's head swung upside down in front of Pika.

"Pika!"The Pokémon shrieked in surprise and calmed down as Red released him from his hair.

"That's 22 for me.23 out of 45?"Red suggested.

Pika looked at him.

"Well,what else do you wanna do?"Red asked.

Pika visibly brightened up,and gestured outside the tower.

"You know I can't go,I like it in here,"Red said,tilting his head inside the tower."And you do too."

Pika lowered his ears and sent an exasperated look towards Red.

"It's not so bad."Red smiled,and headed back into the tower.

Seven A.M,the usual morning line-up,  
Start on the chores,and sweep 'till the floor's all clean,  
Polish and wax,do laundry and mop and shine up,  
Sweep again and by then,  
It's like Seven-Fifteen,  
And so I'll read a book,  
Or maybe two or three,  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery,  
I'll play guitar and knit,  
And cook and basically,  
Just wonder when will my life begin.  
Then after lunch,it's puzzles and darts and baking,  
Paper-mâché,a bit of ballet,and chess,  
Pottery and ventriloquy,candle-making,  
Then I'll stretch,  
Maybe sketch,  
Take a climb,  
Sew a dress,  
And I'll re-read the books,  
If I have time to spare,  
I'll paint the walls some more,  
I'm sure there's room somewhere,  
And then I'll brush and brush,  
And brush and brush my hair,  
Stuck in the same place I've always been,  
And I'll keep won'dring,  
And won'dring,  
And won'dring,  
And won'dring,  
When will my life begin?  
Tomorrow night,  
The lights will appear,  
Just like they do on my birthday,  
Each year,  
What is it like,  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older,  
Mother might just let me go…

Red sighed in despair as he gazed at his new painting of the lights appearing,and a picture of him staring at the lights,with his long silver hair.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokémon or Tangled,I wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mother Knows Best**

Three figures slid down the kingdom's rooftop and ran across it until they came to their destination,the window above their treasure.

One of the thieves stopped,and gazed at the sight before them.

"Wow,I could get used to a sight like this."He breathed out.

"Wait."He held up a hand."Yup,I'm used to it.I want a castle."

"We do this job,you can get as many little castles you want."Tate said."So hurry up!"

(A/N:Tate and Liza are the Gym Leaders in Hoenn,and they're twins,so I just went with it.)

"Got it,got it…"Gary mumbled.

Liza and Tate slowly lowered the rope wrapped around Gary down to the lost Prince's crown.

"Achoo!"

"Ugh,hay fever?"

The guard sniffed and looked his way."Yeah."He said with a grin and looked away.

"Wait,what?"The guard took a double take and turned around.

"Stop!Thief!"He yelled and called for reinforcements.

The trio sprinted from the castle and into the forest while holding a brown satchel with the crown in it.

"Can't you see me with a castle of my own?All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning!Comrades,this is a very special day!"Gary shouted gleefully.

The trio hid into the lush green trees as they fled with the soldiers hot in pursuit,especially one soldier with a Rapidash with sapphire blue flames running very speedily.

* * *

Red took a deep breath and looked at Pika."This is it,Pika.I'm gonna do it.I'm gonna ask her if I can go see the lights."

Pika nodded and puffed out his chest with a determined look.

Red laughed."Yeah,I know.I won't back down this time."

"Oh,Little Red!Let down your hair for your mother!"

Red gasped and hid Pika.

"Red?I'm not getting any younger down here!"Blue teased.

"Coming,Mother!"Red called out,and grabbed his hair and placed it on the hook and let the rest flow down to Blue.

Blue took a firm grasp on the silky hair,and Red started to pull her up.

"Hi Mother!"Red greeted nervously.

"Oh my,how do you manage to do that everyday?"Blue sighed,flicking her brown hair to the side.

"Oh,"Red panted."It's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long,then!"Blue smiled and tapped Red softly on the nose."I'm just kidding,lighten up!"

Red laughed nervously."Okay…so,Mother,tomorrow is a very big day–"

"I'm sorry,Red dear.I'm feeling very run-down,would you sing for me?Then we'll talk."Blue said,petting Red's arms.

"Oh!Okay!"Red quickly said,and ran off to find her usual chair and his usual stool and lightly shoved his Mother into the seat,and handed her the brush.

"Flower gleam and glow,let your power shine,make the clock reverse,bring back what once was mine…"Red sang rapidly.

"Huh?Wait!"Blue started,and quickly brushed the hair and her gray hairs disappeared."Red!"

"Okay,Mother,as I was saying,tomorrow is my 18th birthday!"Red laughed.

Blue chuckled."No,no,no.I remember,your birthday was last year."She teased.

"That's the thing about birthdays,it's kind of an annual thing!"Red said."So Mother,I've thought about what I want with my birthday,and I've actually wanted this for a while now…"Red mumbled.

"Now,Red,you know the mumbling isn't good."Blue lectured."Do speak up!"She suggested,and walked off to look at her basket.

Red visibly shrunk,and looked at Pika.

Pika was hiding behind a few boxes,and gestured for Red to go on.

"Ugh!I just want to see the floating lights!"Red blurted out.

Blue froze,then nodded."You mean the stars."

"Mother,these only appear on my birthday,I can't help but feel that,that they're trying to tell me something."Red said.

"You want to go outside?Why,Red…"Blue closed the windows.

Look at you,as fragile as a flower,  
Still a little sapling,just a sprout,  
You know why we stay up here in this tower,  
I know,but…  
That's right,to keep you safe and sound,dear,  
Guess I always knew this day was coming,  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest,  
Soon,but not yet,  
But…  
Shh!  
Trust me pet.  
Mother knows best,  
Mother knows best,  
Listen to your mother,  
It's a scary world out there,  
Mother knows best,  
One way or another,  
Something will go wrong,  
I swear,  
Ruffians,thugs,  
Poison ivy,quicksand,  
Cannibals and snakes,  
The plague,  
No!  
Yes!  
But…  
Also large bugs,  
Men with pointy teeth,and  
Stop,no more,you'll just upset me,  
Mother's right here,  
Mother will protect you  
Darling,here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with Mama,  
Mother knows best,  
Mother knows best,  
Take it from your mumsy,  
On your own  
You won't survive,  
Sloppy,underdressed,  
Immature,clumsy,  
Please,they'll eat you up alive,  
Gullible,naive,  
Positively grubby,  
Ditzy and a bit,well,hm,vague,  
Plus I believe,getting kind of chubby,  
I'm just saying cause I wuv you,  
Mother understands,  
Mother's here to help you,  
All I have is one request,

"Red?"Blue asked.

Red looked up from Blue's embrace."Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower,ever again."Blue turned serious.

"Yes Mother."Red responded dejectedly.

"I love you very much dear."Blue said.

"I love you more."Red said,somewhat cheered up.

"I love you most."Blue kissed the the top of Red's hair.

Don't forget it.  
You'll regret it,  
Mother knows best.

Blue left the tower and promised to be back soon.

"I'll be here."Red murmured."Like always."

* * *

The trio were running in the forest when they stopped to catch their breath.

Gary looked up at the wanted posters of him and the twins on a nearby tree,and grabbed his own.

"Oh,no,this is bad,this is really,really bad…"Gary said,panicked.

"They just can't get my nose right!"

"So what?"Liza spat.

"Well,easy for you to say!"Gary looked at their wanted posters."You guys look amazing."

There was loud neigh and the band of thieves looked behind them.

The soldiers were still there and running after them,the blue Rapidash leading the Ponyta.

The trio started to run again when they came towards a tall wall that they couldn't reach on their own.

Panting,Gary turned around to the twins."Okay,I'll stand on your shoulders and I'll pull you up once I get up there."

"Give us the satchel first."Tate said.

"Whu–what?I-I can't believe that after all we've been through,you don't trust me!"Gary exclaimed.

The twins narrowed their eyes at him.

"Ouch."Gary gave the satchel.

He got up to the top of the wall and looked down at the twins.

"Now help us up pretty boy."Liza growled.

"Sorry."Gary flashed a smile."My hands are full."He held up the satchel and dashed off.

"What?"Liza looked at her body and roared."GARY!"

Gary sprinted through the forest as fast as his legs could take spared a look behind him and saw three soldiers running after him,the Rapidash still leading.

"We are to retrieve that satchel at all cost!"The captain of the soldiers yelled at the two others behind him."Yes sir!"

The blue Rapidash whinnied and neighed at the two Ponyta behind Ponyta neighed back in response.

Eventually the two Ponyta got caught up in some vines and the blue Rapidash was the only one chasing Gary.

"We got him now,Sapphire!"The soldier reassured the Pokémon.

Gary grabbed a vine and swung around so that he kicked off the rider and he was now riding Sapphire.

Sapphire screeched to a stop,and tried to wrench the satchel out of Gary's hands.

Eventually,the satchel ended up on a tree branch hanging dangerously over a two nearly broke their necks in trying to get to the satchel first,but Gary grabbed it first,but unfortunately they fell down the canyon.

Sapphire got separated from Gary,and immediately started to track his scent like a greyhound would.

Gary found a hidden grotto and immediately hid inside before Sapphire could find him.

He found a tall tower,and leaped inside the window.

Gary sighed."Alone at last…"He started to open the satchel when suddenly he saw pitch-black darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

**suzalulu1200,TheDarkRainbow; Thank you so much for following this story! ;) It means a lot.**

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokémon or Tangled,I wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Frying Pans Are the Deadliest Weapon**

Red squealed in surprise as he hid from the now unconscious brunet on his floor.

The person had spiky,stylish,brown hair that looked very soft,with a black T-shirt,a white fanny pack,and purple pants.

Red held out his frying pan as a defense as he slowly approached the person.

He nudged him once,then looked over at Pika for help.

Pika walked over to the painting of men with pointy teeth that Blue drew,and held both his index fingers to his mouth.

Red gulped and nodded,and used his frying pan to slightly open the person's mouth,only to reveal pearly white perfect teeth,with no fangs.

Red then proceeded to move the milky chocolate hair out of the way of the person's eye.

Red sighed in relief that the person wasn't very scary,then curiously observed the a way,he was…very attractive.

Suddenly,his green eyes flew open for a split second before Red quickly knocked him out with the frying pan again.

Red dragged the person (He was surprisingly light.) into his closet and dragged a chair up to the doors so the person couldn't get out.

"Okay,I have a person in my closet,I have a person in my closet…"Red looked at his mirror and studied his reflection."I have a person in my closet!"

"Ha! Too weak to handle myself out there, Mother? Well, tell that to my frying pan."Red smirked at his reflection and spun his frying pan around.

He then noticed something in the the satchel that the person had dropped.

Red took a simple golden crown with silver patterns out of the satchel and gazed at it looked at at Pika and put his arm through the crown.

Pika shook its head.

Red turned around to the mirror and slowly placed the crown on his head.

Pika stared at Red in amazement,until he shook his head again.

"Little Red! Let down your hair for your mother!"Blue's voice called out.

Red quickly dumped the crown and satchel into a nearby pot,and ran over to help Blue up.

"I have a surprise!"Blue sang.

"Me too!"Red sang nervously.

"Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!"Blue grinned.

"I seriously doubt it…"Red muttered.

Blue came up the tower and sat on the porch."I brought back fresh eggs.I'm going to make omelets for dinner,just how you like them!"Blue chirped and set her basket down on a nearby table.

"Well, Mother–"

"I always hate leaving you after a fight,especially if you've done absolutely nothing wrong!"Blue exclaimed.

"Well,Mother,you think I can't handle myself out there,but I–"

"I thought we were done with that nonsense."Blue narrowed her eyes at Red.

"But Mother,I can prove that I can take care of myself of you'd just listen for one second–"Red reached for the chair but Blue abruptly stood up.

"You are never leaving this tower,EVER!"

Red's eyes widened,and he moved his hands away from the chair and looked like a puppy who had just been kicked.

Blue sighed and went over to Red,embracing him."Now I look like the bad guy.I'm sorry,but you know that you can't go outside the tower."

Red hugged back."I was just going to ask for some new paints that are made by Smeargles,you know."

"Anything for you,but that'll be a three-day trip,will you be alright on your own?"Blue asked,looking down at Red.

"I'll be fine, this tower keeps me safe."Red softly smiled up at her.

"I'll be back soon,okay?"

"Okay."

As soon as Blue was out of sight, Red dashed to his closet and removed the chair.

Red swallowed the lump in his throat and threw his hair to wrap around the door handle and opened the door.

The person fell out on his face, clearly still unconscious.

* * *

Gary woke up to a weird feeling in his ear.

He looked over and saw a Pikachu with its tongue in his ear.

"Gah!"He jerked away and shook his head.

He realized that his movements were restricted,and looked down to see that he was wrapped in hair…?

It was pretty soft…

"Is this hair?"

"Struggling…struggling is useless!"A slightly feminine soft voice called out.

"What?"Gary looked up to see the hair was connected to someone in the shadows.

The person stepped out of the shadows,and Gary was…well, shocked.

It seemed to be a boy in his teens with bright red eyes,with a brown sweater hugging his figure,and black jeans.

The most intriguing thing about him was that the hair that Gary was wrapped in was his own dark silvery hair, maybe about seventy feet long.

"Who are you,and how did you find me?"The boy questioned.

Gary was smitten with this boy,to say the least.

"Who are you,and how did you find me?"The boy repeated,a little louder this time,while gripping the frying pan in his hands as a weapon.

Gary cleared his throat."I know not who you are,nor how I came to find you,but may I just say…"

Gary pulled a smirk and cocked an eyebrow."Hi."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusement.

"How you doing? Name's Gary."

The boy scoffed."Well,then Gary,who also knows my location?"

"Listen squirt,"

"Red."

"Gesundheit.I was just trotting through the woods when-wait,where is my satchel?"Gary frantically looked around.

Red crossed his arms."I've hidden it,"he announced."Somewhere you'll never find it."

Gary scanned his surroundings and stared."It's in that pot isn't it?"

All went black.

* * *

Gary felt something weird in his ear yet again and rubbed his ear against his shoulder."Will you stop that?!"

"Now,you'll never find it."Red proudly smirked.

"So what do you want to do with my hair?"Red asked.

"Huh?"

"Cut it? Sell it?"Red accused.

"What? No! All I want to do with your hair is to get out of it! Literally!"Gary stated.

"You-wait,so you don't want my hair?"Red said.

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look,I was being chased,I saw a tower,I climbed it. The end."Gary cleared up.

"So,you're telling the truth?"Red slowly said.

"Yes!"Gary cried.

Pika jumped into Red's arms and they turned around to talk.

Gary caught whispers like,'I know that he's weird,'and 'But he's my only chance!'

Finally,Red turned around and yanked on the hair that was wrapped around Gary's feet."I'll give you a deal."

"What?"Gary said in exasperation,but was ignored by Red."Look here."

"Do you know what these are?"Red questioned,gesturing to his painting of the lights.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the lost prince?"Gary asked.

"Lanterns.I knew they weren't stars!"Red murmured.

"Well,tomorrow,they will be releasing these lanterns and you will act as my guide and lead me to the lanterns and bring me back home safe and sound."Red declared."After that,I shall return your satchel."

"Yeah, no can do squirt."Gary claimed."Right now,me and the kingdom aren't exactly buddy-buddy."He pretended to sigh sadly."So we're not going anywhere."

Red pouted (Gary seriously wanted to jump him at that moment.) and looked towards Pika.

Pika pounded his fist against his paw.

Red looked at Gary,and dropped down to the floor,and pulled on his hair to pull Gary closer.

"Something brought you here,"He slowly started."Fate,destiny-"

"A horse."Gary interrupted.

"So I have made the decision to trust you-"

"A horrible decision,really."Gary interrupted again.

"But trust me when I say this,"Red continued."You can tear this tower down brick by brick but without my help,you will never find your precious satchel."

Gary sighed."Look,I didn't want to have to do this,but you leave me no choice."He took a deep breath."Here comes the Smolder."

He looked down,and puckered his lips,wiggled his eyebrows,and gazed into Red's crimson eyes.

Red glared back,not even fazed by this expression.

"This is kind of an off-day for me,this doesn't usually happen."Gary muttered.

"Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns."Gary finally gave up and his expression went back to normal.

"Really?"Red gasped,and squealed in happiness as he hugged Gary.

Gary blushed a deep crimson.

* * *

Gary grunted as he climbed down the tower."You coming,squirt?"

Red squeezed the hair in his hands and peered down below him.

Look at the world,so close,and I'm halfway to it,  
Look at it all,do I even dare?  
Look at me,there at last!  
I just have to do it,  
Should I?  
No,  
Here I go.

Pika climbed onto Red's shoulder and tied some hair around his waist as a seatbelt,and gave a thumbs-up to Red.

Red chuckled and dropped all of his hair down the tower and started to fall.

He started to laugh after a while,but immediately stopped when we was just one step away from the ground.

Slowly,he placed a foot down and felt the soft grass tickle his feet as he placed down another foot.

Red laughed in joy, and laid down on the ground.

Just smell the grass,the dirt,  
Just like I'd dream they'd be,  
Just feel that summer breeze,  
The way it's calling me,  
For like the first time ever,  
I'm completely free,  
I could go running,and racing,  
And dancing,and chasing,  
And leaping,and bounding,  
Hair flying,heart pounding,  
And splashing and reeling,  
And finally feeling  
That's when my life begins!

"I can't believe I did this!"Red yelled."I can't believe I did this."Red repeated to himself."I can't believe I did this!"He said,a little louder.

"Mother would be so furious."Red shivered.

"But that's okay,I mean,what she doesn't know won't kill her,right?"Red reassured himself.

"Oh my gosh! This would kill her!"Red cried.

"This is so fun!"Red yelled,kicking a pile of leaves.

"I am a horrible son. I'm going back."Red clarified.

"I am never going back!"Red said while rolling down a hill,wrapping himself in his platinum hair."Woohoo!"

"I am a despicable human being."Red whined.

"Woohoo!"Red cheered as he swung around a tree."Best day ever!"

Then Red was just crying silently in his hands.

Gary cleared his throat."You know,I can't help but see that you look kind of at war with yourself."

Red sniffed."What?"

"I'm only picking up bits-over protective mother,forbidden road trip,I mean this is serious stuff."Gary emphasized.

"But a little rebellion,a little adventure,that's fine."Gary reassured."This would break her heart and crush her soul,of course,"He paused."But it's all part of growing up."

"Break her heart?"Red said.

"In half."Gary picked a grape and observed it.

"Crush her soul?"Red asked.

Gary crushed the grape in his hands."Like a grape."

"She would be heartbroken,you're right."Red realized.

"I am,aren't I? Oh bother."Gary helped Red back up on his feet."That's it. I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?"asked Red,not believing it.

"That's correct."Gary stated."But don't thank me."Gary picked up Pika and his frying pan."Here's your pan,your rat."

"We get you back home safe and sound,I get my satchel back,you gain back a mother-son relationship, and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."Gary said,dragging Red back to the tower.

Red wrenched free from Gary's grasp."No! I am seeing those lanterns."

"Oh come on!What is it gonna take to get my satchel back!"Gary yelled,but soon held his hands up in surrender as Red aimed the frying pan at him.

"I will use this."Red threatened.

There was a rustling sound from the bushes,and Red jumped onto Gary."What is it? Ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?"Red held out his frying pan in defense as he hung onto Gary,hiding his face behind him.

A Rattata came into view from the bushes.

"Stay calm."Gary muttered under his breath,sarcastically."It can probably smell fear."

Red sighed in relief and in embarrassment."Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit jumpy."

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though, right?"Gary slowly said.

"Yeah, that'd be best."Red agreed with a smile.

Gary thought for a minute."Are you hungry? 'Cause I sure I am! I know a great place for lunch!"

Red chuckled."Where?"

"Oh don't worry,"Gary grabbed Red's frying pan and started to walk with him."You'll know it when you smell it!"

* * *

**Please review and tell me your opinion! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guest-I guess it was just the first thing that popped up in my mind. ;;**

**Another update! :)**

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokémon or Tangled,I wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I've Got A Dream**

Sapphire was sniffing around the area to try and get back Gary's scent, but it was no use.

The Rapidash saw a wanted poster of a strange man that looked like Gary, but the nose was just…

Sapphire narrowed her eyes in suspicion and covered the nose with her hooves.

It was Gary, no doubt about it!

Sapphire growled and shredded the paper to pieces in ears perked up as she heard a faint rustling.

She took cover behind a rock, and waited patiently until she heard the noise of faint steps, and she jumped at the figure.

It wasn't Gary, but a woman with chocolate hair like Gary's, a long, silky blue dress with gold embroidered patterns on her v-neck and a golden hoop that held a darker blue sash around her waist.

The woman stumbled back in drew back in disapointment and the woman studied her.

"A palace horse." She eyes suddenly grew wide. "Where's your rider?"

She turned around,and ran. "Red!"

Sapphire tilted her head in confusement.

Blue ran through the forest as fast as she could until she came to the tower.

"Oh, Little Red!" She called out nervously. "Let down your hair for your mother!"

There was no response.

"Red?" She tried again, but to no avail. 'The door!' She thought frantically and she ran to the hidden door that she had, just in case Red had ever tried to escape.

But she never thought that she would've had to use this.

Blue gained access to the tower and searched for Red everywhere."Red?"She called.

He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in his bed, he wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't anywhere!

Frustrated, she ripped away the curtains to reveal the bright, cold light that scattered across the floor.

Blue pulled at her hair, panicking,and a sharp glint that got in her eye got her attention.

She turned around,and saw that the glint was coming out of the bottom of the was under one of the steps and she took out a curious brown satchel.

She took out a crown from it and observed it,before realization hit her and she threw it away.

Blue reached into the satchel again to find a wanted poster of a boy,maybe 19 or so.

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE

GARY

REWARD:10 MILLION

Blue stared at the poster,until she reached into a nearby drawer and took out a gleaming,deadly blade.

* * *

"Ah,here it is."Gary said."The Snuggly Psyduck."

"Quite a quaint place.I'm sure it will be the perfect place for someone like you,squirt!"Gary assured.

"Well…I do like Psyducks!"Red said brightly.

"Yay!"

Gary slammed the door open with a arm slung over Red's shoulder."Good sir,your finest table please!"

Red got a good look at everything,and gasped.

There were ruffians,thugs,and just disgusting creatures were armed with dangerous weapons,an axe,a large dagger,and a hook that one thug was shining.

Red immediately held up his frying pan in defense and aimed it at everyone around him.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose."Gary inhaled deeply."Let that sink in for a dos that feel?To me,one part smells like bad man smell,and the other half is really bad man smell!"

"Otherwise,it smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Red felt a tug on his hair,and started to run away,scooping up bundles of his hair in the process.

"That's a lot of hair."One of the thugs said.

"He's growing it out." Gary replied dryly."Is that blood on your mustache?Squirt,look at this!Look at all that blood on his mustache!"Gary observed.

Red backed up until he bumped into a rather large figure and it grunted in annoyance as it turned around to glare at Red.

Red aimed his frying pan at the giant,and looked around with frightened eyes.

"Hey,"Gary said."You don't look so good, we should call it a day,get you back home."Gary gently dragged Red by the arm towards the exit."I mean,this is a 5-star joint,after you can't handle this,then well maybe you're better off in your tower."

Gary was interrupted by the door apruptly slamming shut in their face by a thug with a towering figure."Is this you?"He asked,pointing to a wanted posted of Gary,his finger covering the nose.

Gary's eyes slowly focused on the finger,and moved it to reveal…a hideous long nose like Pinocchio.

"Now they're just being mean."

"Oh-ho,it's him all right."A hook-handed thug sneered at Gary and grabbed his collar,holding his hook to his neck."Lance,get some guards."He ordered a man with hot pink hair and he rushed off."That reward's gonna buy me a new hook."

Suddenly,Gary was yanked into a pot-head's arms."I could use the money!"

Gary was yet again thrown into another thug's arms,except this one had a Viking hat."What about me?I'm broke!"

Chaos broke out as all the thugs crowded in,trying to capture Gary and claim the reward,easily pushing back Red as they did so.

"Wait!Stop!"Red cried out,banging on the thugs' shield with his frying pan.

"Give me back my guide!Ruffians!"Red protested as they held Gary still as the hook-handed thug prepared to knock him out.

Finally,Red sighed in frustration and threw a strand of his hair over a pole and wrapped around a branch above the hook hand thug.

Red pulled on the strand as hard as he could and about when Gary was pleading (not the nose!) he let go.

The branch hit the hook hand thug right on,and everyone looked up in surprise.

"Put him down!"

Hook Hand turned to look at Red.

"Okay,"Red sighed."I don't know where I am,and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!"Red said."Find your humanity!Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

Hook Hand glared at Red,then took out his axe and stomped over to him.

"I…had a dream…once."He threw the axe just above an accordion player who was chained to a steel ball,and he started shaking and playing.

I'm malicious,mean,and scary,  
My sneer could curdle dairy,  
And violence wise,my hands are not the cleanest,  
But despite my evil look,  
And my temper,  
And my hook,  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist,  
Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart?  
Ticklin' the ivories 'till they gleam,  
Yes I'd rather be called deadly,  
For my killer show-tune medley,  
Thank you!  
Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream,  
He's got a dream,  
He's got a dream,  
See,I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem,  
Though I do like breaking femurs,  
You can count me with the dreamers,  
Like everybody else I've got a dream,  
I've got scars and lumps and bruises,  
Plus something here that oozes,  
And let's not even mention my complexion,  
But despite my extra toes,  
And my goiter,and my nose,  
I really want to make a love connection,  
Can't you see me with a special little lady?  
Rowing in a rowboat down the stream,  
Though I'm disgusting blighter,  
I'm a lover,not a fighter,  
Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream,  
He's got a dream,  
I've got a dream,  
He's got a dream,  
And I know one day romance will reign supreme,  
Though my face leaves people screaming,  
There's a child behind it dreaming,  
Like everybody else I've got a dream,  
Tor would like to quit and be a florist,  
Gunther does interior design,  
Ulf is into mime,  
Attila's cupcakes are sublime,  
Bruiser knits,Killer sews,  
Fang does little puppet shows,  
And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns.

"What about you?"Hook Hand asked Gary,who was hanging on a coat rack.

"I'm sorry,what?"Gary said.

"What's your dream?"The romance-seeking thug said,picking up Gary and setting him down.

"Sorry boys,but,I don't sing."Gary clarified.

Swords pointed at him from every direction possible.

I've got dreams like you,no really,  
Just much less,touchy feely,  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny,  
On an island that I own,  
Tanned and rested and alone,  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money,  
I've got a dream,  
He's got a dream,  
I've got a dream,  
I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam,  
And with every passing hour,  
I'm so glad I left my tower,  
Like all you lovely folks,  
I've got a dream,  
He's got a dream,  
He's got a dream,  
They've got a dream,  
We've got a dream,  
So our differences ain't really extreme,  
We're one big team,  
Call us brutal,  
Sick!  
Sadistic,  
And grotesquely optimistic,  
Cause way down deep inside,  
We've got a dream,  
I've got a dream,  
I've got a dream,  
I've got a dream,  
I've got a dream,  
I've got a dream,  
I've got a dream,  
Yes way down deep inside,  
I've got a dream!  
Yeah!

The whole crew of thugs laughed and was merry,until Lance burst in with a smile."I found the guards!"

Everybody turned around and Gary quickly dragged Red off to a hiding place under the table.

The leader pushed Lance aside and stormed in the place."Where is he?Where is that Gary?"

"I know he's here,"The guard was shaking with fury."Turn the place upside down if you have to!"He banged his fist against the table that Gary and Red were hiding under and Gary stiffened.

He peeked a look above the table and saw the twins,Tate and Liza,then quickly went back to hiding,trying to find out a way to escape.

Luckily,Hook Hand secretly led them to a secret passage."Go,"He said."Live your dream."

"I will."Gary said confidently.

"I was talking to him,your dream stinks."He scowled at Gary.

Gary frowned,and crawled inside the passage.

"Thanks for everything."Red thanked him,and kissed his cheek.

Hook Hand slowly smiled as he watched Red go into the passageway.

"I believe this is the man you are looking for."Viking Helmet stated,holding up the wanted poster and the small man who was still in his Cupid costume.

"You got me~!"He said cheerfully,clearly drunk.

The leader scowled at this,and the other guards came down from upstairs."Sir,there's no sign of Gary."

The leader was about to give up,when a whinny came from outside,and the door burst open to reveal a Rapidash coated in blue flames.

"Sapphire!"The leader sighed in relief.

Sapphire immediately dropped to the ground,tracking Gary's scent and abruptly got up to move aside a barrier of thugs blocking the way to the secret passage.

The leader was smiling in satisfaction,but the other guards were staring,clearly confused.

"What is she doing?"One of the guards started to ask,but was cut off as the leader covered his mouth.

Sapphire neighed as she pointed at the ground with her hoof.

The leader scrunched up his face and shook his head in disbelief.

Sapphire sent a look at him,and pushed a hidden lever,to reveal a hidden path underneath the ground.

"A passage!"The leader said in delight."Come on men,let's go."

"Make sure those twins don't get away!"The person guarding the two brother-sister pair held up a spear and aimed at them,daring for them to make a move,until Tate finally just head-butted him and caught the spear and broke through Liza's chains."Play it safe."Liza reminded."We'll go get the crown."She smiled deviously as she broke through Tate's chains.

* * *

Meanwhile,outside the Snuggly Psyduck,was Blue,spying on the thugs and was wondering how to get Red back,when the small Cupid man came out.

"I got a dream,I got something–whoa ho!"He said,looking at Blue's figure."Someone get a glass,"He slurred."Because I just found myself a tall drink of water!"He flirted.

"Oh stop it you big lug!"Blue giggled like a school girl,and Cupid laughed along,until Blue held the gleaming blade up to his pink nose.

"Where does that tunnel lead out to?"She questioned dangerously.

"Knife!"He yelped in fear.

* * *

**Blue's becoming bad-ass.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokémon or Tangled,I wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**I See The Light**

**Part 1**

It was a beautiful day,Red sleeping,covered by his hair like a blanket,and Green perfectly comfortable slumbering on a patch of soft green grass and a smooth rock as a pillow.

A few drops of water fell on his cheek,and Green mumbled in discomfort,but still sleeping.

Another drop fell,and Green finally woke up to see Sapphire,snorting heavily and dripping cold water from the bridge of her snout.

Green stared up at her for a while,before closing his eyes and tried to fall asleep as he said."Well,I hope you're here to apologize."

Red woke up to the delightful morning call that was Green's screaming.

"No,no,no!"Green was rapidly being dragged by his shoe by Sapphire,trying to slow her down by grabbing fistfuls of grass and clutching on to them.

Red immediately ran over to him and pulled his by his arms,playing tug-a-war with the Rapidash.

"Give me him!"Red grunted.

Sapphire whinnied in denial and shook her head.

They pulled and pulled until Green's shoe finally popped out off his foot and they were sent flying in opposite directions.

Sapphire quickly recovered,and charged at Green,who was hiding behind Red,pushed up against a tree.

"Whoa!"Red yelled,holding his hands up in defense as she charged.

Sapphire whinnied and neighed and stood up on its hind legs.

"Easy."Red soothingly said,the sunlight catching his face and his skin looked like it was glowing.

Sapphire looked at him,and immediately calmed down.

"That's it!"Red cheered,smiling.

Pika,on top of Red's head,was also motioning her to calm down.

"Now sit."Sapphire neighed disobediently."Sit!"She reluctantly sat down.

"What?"Green said,confused.

"Now drop the shoe."Sapphire glared at him."Drop it!"She spat it out.

"Aw,"Red started to pet her snout."You are such a good girl! Yes you are!"Sapphire's flaming blue tail wagged a little bit at the attention.

"Are you all tired from chasing the bad man?"Red asked in a baby voice with puppy dog eyes.

Sapphire pouted and nodded.

"Hey!"Green said in protest.

"Nobody appreciates you,do they?"Red hugged Sapphire's snorted in disappointment."Do they?" Sapphire shook its head,nuzzling Red closer.

"Come on!"Green said."She's a bad horse!"

"Oh,she's nothing but a big sweetheart!"Red replied in neighed in satisfaction and rubbed her cheek against him.

"Isn't that right…"He looked at her collar."Sapphire?"

"You have got to be kidding me."Green flatly said,but recoiled when Sapphire snorted furiously at him.

Red chuckled nervously."Listen,today is kind of like the biggest day of my life,"Red slowly walked over to Green."And the thing is,I need you to not get him arrested."

Sapphire snorted in denial.

"Only for 24 hours,then you can chase each other to your heart's content."Red quickly corrected.

Green didn't like this as much as Sapphire did,but it was for the squirt,and he definitely had strong feelings for him.

He offered his hand in a handshake,and Sapphire turned her head away from him in anger.

"It's also my birthday,"Red mumbled under his breath."Just so you know."

Sapphire sighed in defeat and held up her hoof and shook hands with her arch nemesis.

Red heard bells in the distance,and walked away from them to the noise.

When Red wasn't looking,Sapphire punched Green in the gut.

* * *

They finally arrived at the kingdom,Red with starry eyes as he stared up at the huge castle.

He immediately ran in,drinking up all the sights.

Green stared after him with a fond gaze,his wanted poster catching his eye.

He quickly snatched it up,and crumpled it into a tiny ball,but a breathing by his side caused him to turn around and see the accusing face of Sapphire.

He shoved the paper ball up her nose,and she snorted out the ball to plaster on Green's face,the bad nose spot on.

Sapphire laughed,and Green ripped the poster off his face and pushed retaliated by head butting him,and they started to engage in a full out fight,until a growl interrupted them.

They turned to see Pika,on top of Red's head,jabbing an accusing finger at them to warn them to stop for Red.

They reluctantly,but obediently split elbowed Sapphire,while Sapphire shoved into him lightly.

Red entered the town,amazed at all the beautiful sights and the strange new Pokémon that he saw.

Red beamed,ready to tour the town,and took a step forward,but was yanked back as people stepped on his hair.

"Ow,ow!"Red yelped as he tried to push through the crowd and gather up his long hair.

Green also helped,scooping up the dark silvery hair.

He wondered how to tie up his hair,when he saw four sisters each braiding their sister's hair.

He whistled and they turned to his direction.

Green lifted up the pile of hair,and the sisters all gasped in delight.

It took quite a while,but the 70 feet of silver hair finally got braided,with flowers decorating the braid here and there.

Green gaped at Red,and Sapphire looked at him with a smirk,tilting its head towards Red.

Green shoved Sapphire away and the two Pokémon chuckled.

Red wanted to see everything–He dragged Green to the markets,to the library where they checked out some books,enjoying ice cream while hiding from guards,Green buying a small souvenir (a navy blue cloth with a gleaming silver crescent moon in the middle) for Red,and Red drawing the symbol of the kingdom in chalk on the sidewalk–and he was absolutely overjoyed.

The duo were waiting in line to buy some bread and cheese,when a mural caught Red's attention.

It was a painting of a woman,with beautiful black,sleek,raven shoulder-length hair,and amber eyes,and a man with greying brown hair with crimson eyes.

In the arms of the lady,was a baby,with creamy white skin and dark silver hair cascading down his shoulders. His scarlet eyes was the main attention,and Red felt a little woozy.

His head hurt just from looking at this mural,but why?

His attention was quickly taken yet again as music started to play.

He turned around and saw four musicians playing in the town square,and immediately ran to them.

Green had just gotten the bread and cheese,and stopped in his tracks at what he saw in the town square.

Red dancing along to the music,his body gracefully moving,catching everyone's attention.

Red invited some people to dance with him,and before you know it,it turned into a town dance.

He gestured for Green to join in too,but Green just shook his head,until Sapphire shoved him in.

Green stumbled in,a lady captured his hand and led him to dance,but he still aimed a death glare at the two Pokémon.

They had fun dancing all day,Green reaching out to Red to try and dance together,but they always got separated by other villagers not noticing that they wanted to be together.

But at the the end,the villagers actually had a plan and practically threw the two together in an embrace as the music ended.

They stared in each other's eyes briefly,until they blushed and looked away,awkwardly separating,but shyly smiling at the other.

"To the boats!"A villager shouted.

Green perked up and took Red's hand,leading him to the docks.

* * *

Green and Red were nicely settled in a mahogany-brown boat,with swirls at the ends,and a lantern to light the way hanging onto one of the swirls.

Sapphire stayed back on the dock,since she was too big to get into the boat.

"Hey Sapph,"Green called out.

He threw a sack onto the dock in front of her,containing dozens of ripe,fresh,red apples.

A flash of joy appeared on the Pokémon's face,before she glared at Green with a disbelieving stare.

"What?"Green protested."I bought them,"

Sapphire smiled in satisfaction,and began munching on the fruit.

"Most of them."Green added with a smirk,as they drifted away from the dock,Sapphire with a guilty look on her face.

Red chuckled."Where are we going?"

"Well,best day of your life,right?"Green gently set Pika down onto a small ledge on the boat."I thought we may as well have good seats."

They paddled up to a good spot in the water,where they could see the castle clearly.

Red and Green watched the castle for the lantern to be released,until Red sighed.

Green looked at Red with concern."Hey squirt, you okay?"

Red looked at him."I don't know,I mean,what if,"Red hesitated."What if it's not everything I'd thought it would be?"

"It will."Green simply replied.

"And if it is?"Red questioned."What do I do after that?"

"Well,that's the good part,I guess."Green smiled at the silver haired boy."You go find another dream."

* * *

The king and queen were getting ready in their room,the queen straightening the silver crescent moon amulet on the king's chest.

She looked up,into the king's sad crimson eyes,and softly caressed his cheek for comfort.

The king closed his eyes,and gently squeezed the queen's queen smiled sadly,and led him out to the balcony.

They slowly walked to the silver lantern waiting for them,glowing in the dark night.

They looked at each other,as they lifted the lantern up,and and gazed after it with a sad look.

Another year was gone,and they still hadn't found their precious son.

The rest of the kingdom followed suit,and silently mourned as the floating lanterns filled the night sky,for their lost prince.

* * *

Red was setting flowers into the water as they waited for the lanterns,Green with a small pile of it in his hands,from Red's braid.

As Red placed another flower on the water,he saw a reflection of a single floating lantern in the sky,and his eyes widened.

He looked up,and practically knocked off Green as he scrambled to the edge of the boat,gazing at the lanterns as they filled the darkness.

All those days,watching from the windows,  
All those years,outside looking in,  
All that time,never even knowing,  
Just how blind I've been,  
Now I'm here,blinking in the starlight,  
Now I'm here,suddenly I see,  
Standing here,  
It's oh so clear,  
I'm where I'm meant to be,  
And at last I see the light,  
And it's like the fog has lifted,  
And at last I see the light,  
And it's like the sky is new,  
And it's warm and real and bright,  
And the world has somehow shifted,  
All at once,everything looks different,  
Now that I see you.

Red turned around to see Green with two silver lanterns in his hand,ready for take-off.

Red grinned,and hurried over to Green excitedly,until he suddenly remembered something.

He reached down behind him to grab the brown satchel and rested it on his lap.

"I was going to give you this earlier,but I was scared."Red averted Green's jade irises."But the thing is,I'm not scared anymore."

Green blinked for a moment,but then softly smiled and rested a hand on the satchel,pushing the satchel out of the way.

"That doesn't matter now."Green handed a lantern to Red,and they both slowly lifted it into the sky,twirling together as they did.

All those days,chasing down a daydream,  
All those days, living in a blur,  
All that time never truly seeing,  
Things, the way they were,  
Now she's here shining in the starlight ,  
Now she's here, suddenly I know,  
If she's here it's crystal clear,  
I'm where I'm meant to go,

Green slowly took Red's hand and smiled affectionately while Red smiled back and gripped his hands just as tight.

And at last I see the light,  
And it's like the fog is lifted,  
And at last I see the light,  
And it's like the sky is new,  
And it's warm and real and bright,  
And the world has somehow shifted,  
All at once, everything is different,  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!

Green leaned in close to Red, the silver haired boy's eyes slowly closing, and was about to close the distance between them, when he saw a familiar figure on the shore.

Liza.

Green's eyebrows furrowed in worry, something that the crimson eyed boy noticed.

"Green?" His voice snapped Green back to reality, and he looked at the younger. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just…" Green smiled weakly. "Wait for a second, I need to do something."

* * *

"Wait here, okay?" They were parked on the shore that Green had seen the twin, and Green was clutching the satchel in his hand, slowly stepping away from Red. "I-I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Red bit his lip anxiously. "You promise?"

"I promise." Green smiled. "I don't break my promises, like you don't."

He darted out into the woods, and Pika tensed.

"It's alright, Pika." Red tried to reassure the yellow Pokémon. "He'll be back."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Green casually strided into Tate and Liza's campsite. "What's up?"

Tate slowly stopped poking his fire, and turned his head towards the thief.

"Take that as a no." Green muttered, then tossed the satchel at their feet. "Well, there's your satchel, and the crown, so I'll just be on my way."

The crown flew in front of his feet before he left. "We don't want the crown anymore. We know about something that costs a billion more." Tate and Liza stood in front of him.

"We want him."

* * *

Red waited and waited patiently for Green to come back.

He was about to lose hope, until he saw a figure in the distance.

Red sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to take the crown and leave me!"

The figures suddenly doubled, and up close it was the wanted criminals, Tate and Liza.

"He did leave." A maniacal smile crossed Liza's face as she pointed towards Green steering a boat away.

Red choked. "GREEN!"

Liza's smile grew even wider as she took out a human sized bag. "How much money do you think people would pay to stay young forever?"

"No, no!" Red whimpered as he backed away, and broke into a sprint as Tate made a grab for him.

Red ran and ran, until his long silver braid got caught on a lone branch and just wouldn't come loose.

He felt close to tears as he tugged desperately at his braid, until he heard a thud.

"Red?" Blue's voice called out, panicked.

"Mother?" Red whispered in disbelief as he finally released the braid and slowly made his way to the site.

Blue was there, a huge trunk in her hands, standing above two unconscious twins.

She gasped as she saw Red, and immediately dropped the trunk to go and embrace him. "Red, are you okay?"

Red felt the tears coming back again as he hugged back tightly. "Mother…you were right, he just…left me."

"It's all right, dear, I'm here now, nothing can hurt you. Come now, let's go." Blue hurried towards the woods, Red following, but turned back at the last moment to look at Green.

He wasn't looking back at all, focused entirely on driving.

Red looked back at his mother's open arms, and leapt into them, Blue leading them back to the tower.

Green woke up, dizzy from the knockout he experienced from the twins. He looked up, discovering that he had bumped right into the shore next to the guard look out tower, with the crown forced in his hand.

As the guards grabbed him and steered him towards the prisons, it all came flashing back to him.

The twins telling him how they knew about Red, Green standing in front of the way to Red, loudly protesting that they can't take him, Tate sneering at him to 'get out of the way lover boy', Liza knocking him out with the rock, his last thoughts about Red…

"Red!" He screamed out. "Red! You don't understand, I have to get to him!"

He struggled against the guards' grip, but it was useless, seeing how the grip was iron.

"RED!"

Sapphire, hearing the commotion, peeked out from a corner from the pier, and grew worried as she heard Green's screams and looked in the direction of the woods.


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokémon or Tangled,I wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter**** 7**

**I See The Light**

**Part 2**

Green was pacing in his cell, his head clouded with thoughts of Red.

He looked outside the window, wishing desperately to get out and get to the crimson eyed boy who had stolen his heart.

Suddenly, the prison door opened, and there was the lead guard, with a disgusting smile.

"Come on Gary." Green furrowed his eyebrows at the name. He was so used to being called Green by Red that he forgot his criminal name.

"Where are we going?" He asked, but soon faltered as the guard jerked his head towards the outside.

"Oh." A hand leapt up to touch his throat in realization, and without a word, followed the guards.

* * *

"There." Blue announced as she plucked the final flower from Red's dark hair. "Like it never happened."

She gathered up the flowers in the basket, and stood up with a grin. "I'n going to make omelets for dinner, just how you like them."

She frowned, seeing as Red was unresponsive, staring down at his closed hands.

Blue sighed. "This is why you shouldn't have left. The outside world is a cruel place that when exposed to even the littlest ray of light, it takes it and destroys it." Blue started to go outside from Red's room. "Please do understand."

As Blue left, Red opened his hands, and revealed the little souvenir that Green had got for him; the blue cloth with the silver crescent in the middle.

He laid down on his bed, clutching the cloth close to his heart, remembering all the good times that he and Green spent together.

He sniffed, and Pika snuggled against him, trying to comfort him.

He sadly petted the electric mouse's head, and held the cloth up to the ceiling.

Red noticed something strange, though. He moved the cloth out of the way, then looked at it again.

He balanced himself on one elbow, then peered closely at the painted ceiling.

He could see the crescent moon shape in one of his paintings. Not just one, but if you looked close enough, there was crescents all over his room.

They seemed to glow silver as he saw them everywhere, almost overwhelming the boy.

The memories came rushing back to him, and he almost collapsed on his desk as he remembered that familiar symbol on his baby crib, and the faces of his parents…his real parents. They were the same faces as the king and queen on that mural. And when he put on the crown of the lost prince…

Then he remembered something much more important; Green.

* * *

Green was thinking hard about Red as he was being escorted to his end.

As he passed a few cells, he noticed that the twins, Tate and Liza were locked up as well.

Green furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why were they locked up, and why aren't they with Red?

Green slammed into the left guard, and elbowed the right one, and leapt over his handcuffs so they were in front of him.

He went over to the cell and aggressively yanked Tate's collar to the bars and shouted, "How did you know about him? Tell me now!"

"I-It wasn't us!" Tate yelped, clearly startled. "It was the old lady!"

Old lady? No…

He was yanked back by the guards and was forcefully being led to the outside, Green struggling as they did.

"No! No, let go, I have to help him! You still don't understand, he's in trouble!" Green screamed frantically.

* * *

"Red?" Blue called out in worry. There was a loud crash from his room, and she was still nervous that the boy would try and go out again to find that thief.

Red opened the door to his room, and muttered something breathlessly.

Blue sighed in annoyance. "Now Red, what have I said about the mumbling? It's not good for you, please speak up."

"I am the lost prince." Red repeated firmly. "Aren't I? Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?"

Blue's eyes were wide with shock and surprise as she registered Red's words. She quickly snapped out of it and protested. "Now, what utter nonsense are you speaking now–"

"It was you!" Red exclaimed, pushing her away. "It was always you!"

"Everything I did was to protect you." Blue stated with a deadly stare.

Red glared at her in disbelief, and started down the stairs.

"Red." Blue tried to stop him.

"All my life, I've been hiding from people who would use me for my power–"

"Red." Blue tried to interrupt.

"When I actually had to hide from you!" Red accused.

"Where will you go?" Blue pointed out. "He won't be there for you."

Red sharply took in a breath. "What did you do to him?"

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes." Blue revealed.

Red gasped. "No…"

"Now, now," Blue came to his side, and started to pet his silver head. "It'll be alright. All of this is as it should be…"

"_NO_." Red snatched Blue's hand, and gripped it tightly. "You were wrong about the world, you were wrong about me," Red declared. "And I will _NEVER_ let you use my hair ever again!"

Blue struggled out of Red's firm grasp, and bumped into the mirror, sending shards of glass everywhere.

Red started to walk off to the exit, but Blue had other plans.

"You want me to be the bad guy?" Blue's face darkened considerably. "Fine, now I'm the bad guy."

* * *

Green was still struggling as the guards led him closer to his doom, but the guards held him down without a word.

On the way, he saw a suspicious looking ceramic unicorn on a window ledge.

Suddenly, all the doors closed around them. The head guard was puzzled. "What the, open this door now!" He pounded on the front door.

"What's the password?" The little Cupid had appeared in the little slide door.

"What?" The leader was obviously caught off guard.

"Nope." The Cupid announced.

"Open this door!" He commanded.

"Not even close." The Cupid scoffed.

"You have three seconds!" The leader stated. "One…"

The left guard on Green's side suddenly disappeared.

"Two…"

The right guard was grabbed by a gigantic hand and tossed somewhere.

"Three…" The leader turned around and faltered as he saw only Green there standing casually.

Slowly, the Pothead came up from behind him and whacked him unconscious. With a frying pan.

"Frying pans!" Green said joyfully. "Who knew, right?"

There was a banging from behind and more guards came charging in, chasing after Green.

The Pothead dragged him to another pathway and they took a sharp turn, and the guards also turned, encountering the Mime.

He put his hands against an invisible wall, and looked to his right, causing the guards to also turn their heads, to see the Viking Hat charging at them at full speed.

Hook Hand and Green were now outside, surrounded by swarms of guards all coming after him.

Hook Hand hoisted Green on a wagon, something that went unnoticed by the thief.

"Head tucked?" Hook Hand instructed.

"Head tucked." Green followed his commands.

"Arms in?"

"Arms in."

"Knees apart?" He said, then signaled the Viking Hat to do it.

"Knees apart– knees apart?" Green asked. "Why would I need my knees apar–"

Viking Hat leapt down from the 2nd floor and onto the wagon and sent Green flying through the sky.

Green was screaming all the way, sure that he was going to die, until he landed safely on Sapphire's back.

Sapphire whinnied in satisfaction and Green opened his eyes to the sight of the blue flames.

"Sapph," Green realized. "You brought them here?"

The Pokémon looked like it had a smile.

"Thank you." Green said gratefully. "No, really, I feel as if we got off on the wrong note, and we hadn't had the chance to get to know each other…"

He faltered as he saw the look on the Rapidash.

"Yeah, you're right," Green shook his head. "Let's just go."

"Hi-yah!" Sapphire broke into a fast run until Green saw the incoming soldiers coming their way.

"Uh, Sapph?" He called out uncertainly. "What are you planning to do?"

In response, the palace horse leapt over the soldiers and landed on a rooftop, and slid down into the town square where she continued to sprint.

"Okay Sapph," Green said. "Let's see how fast you can run."

They found the hidden grotto after a while, and Green immediately leaped off the horse to the tower.

"Red?" He shouted desperately. "Red, let down your hair!"

There was a moment of silence, until a flurry of dark silver hair came rolling down and Green started to climb up rapidly.

When he reached the top, he sighed in relief.

"Red, I thought I would never see you again…" Green looked at Red, and immediately thought that the picture was immensely wrong.

Red was chained to a latch, mouth gagged, and muffled yells coming from his mouth, his scarlet eyes panicked.

"Red?" Green suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut, and collapsed.

Blue examined the bloody knife that she used to stab Green with. "Now look at what happened, Red."

Red was practically screaming as he tried desperately to reach Green, and Blue rolled her eyes at the sight. "This is what happens when you go against my orders."

"Now come on Red," She picked up the chains and pulled, trying to lead Red out. "We're going somewhere where no one can find us."

Pika came out of hiding, and gave Blue a small Thunderbolt. Blue just scoffed, and kicked the mouse away.

"Red, come on!" Blue was gritting her teeth as she pulled the struggling Red. "Red, stop fighting me!"

"No!" Somehow, he had struggled free of the gag, and was breathing heavily. "For every second of my life, I will fight, and I will not stop trying to get away from you!"

Blue glared icily at Green, as if he was the cause of all their problems.

"But," This perked Blue's interest. "If you let me heal him, I will go. It'll be just like before, I won't fight, I won't struggle, we'll be together, forever." Red was pleading now. "Just let me heal him."

"Red, no." Green weakly groaned from behind.

"Please," Blue was still thinking, tightly grasping the chain. "I promise." Blue made her decision at those words, and went to work.

"In case you get any ideas about following us." Blue hissed as she tied one of Green's hands to a pole with chains.

As soon as she left Green's side, Red flew to Green.

"Green!" Red gasped, and gently touched the throbbing wound behind the blood soaked black shirt.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay, I'll just heal you–" Red started to wrap his silver hair around the wound, but Green stopped him.

"Don't, if-if you do this, then you will die." Green panted,  
due to not enough oxygen going through his lungs.

"Hey," Red offered him a gentle, yet weak smile. "It's gonna be alright."

He slowly started to wrap his hair again around the wound, but Green croaked. "Red?"

"Yeah?" Red replied softly.

Green gently caressed the boy's cheek lovingly, and leaned in close, pretending that he was going to kiss him, but instead slashed off all of Red's majestic dark silver hair so that there was barely any hair touching the shoulders.

His hand dropped to the side, revealing a shard of glass secretly hiding in there.

"Green, what?" Confused, Red reached up to touch his hair, which was rapidly turning raven black.

"NO!" Blue screamed.

All of the hair was turning black as well, Blue grabbing bunches of it, so that the blackness wouldn't reach the silver hair she had grabbed would also not turn black.

"No, no, no, no!" Blue chanted desperately, and looked hopelessly at the hair she had collected turn silver to raven black.

"What have you done?!" Blue screeched. "What have you done?!"

Blue stumbled to the broken mirror, all of her young energy gone, and replaced with the torture of back pains, and glanced at her ghostly white pale reflection, and shrieked.

She covered her wrinkly face with her cloak, wishing so hard that this was all a dream, and that she wasn't so old now.

Pika saw this as a chance, and used a strand of Red's once-silver hair to trip Blue, and she fell out the window.

The screaming faded as she dissolved into dust due to living for so very long, and when her cloak fell to the ground, all that was left was nothing.

Red took in deep breaths, before going back to Green, who was laying still.

"Green!" Red gasped, and cradled his head in his lap. "No, no, no…"

Red grabbed Green's unconscious hand and laid it on top of his now black short hair. "Flower gleam and glow," He sang. "Let your power shine–"

"Red, Red," Green weakly coughed.

The raven sniffed. "What?"

"You were my new dream." Green weakly smiled. "That was so cheesy."

Red laughed, bitterly and joyfully, and replied, "You were my new dream too."

Green smiled again, then breathed his last.

Red held Green close, and sniffed. "Make the clock reverse," He sang gently. "Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." He choked, and and broke down sobbing for the loss of his loved one.

A single, lone tear fell onto Green's cheek, and it seemed to be absorbed and the spot glowed.

Suddenly, swirls of silver light burst from the wound and danced around the room. Red looked up, and marveled in wonder. They were everywhere now, lighting up the dark room, and prancing around.

A huge silver crescent shone in the middle of the wound, and suddenly it all vanished.

Red gasped as he heard a faint breath. Green's eyes were fluttering open, and breathing again. "Green?"

He paused for a while, raising a hand towards his cheek. "Have I ever told you that I've got a thing for ravens?"

Red laughed, and leapt into his arms. "Green!"

Green held the trembling figure in his hands close, and when they finally broke apart, Red smashed his lips to his. Green pulled him closer, and Red melted against him.

* * *

The King and Queen were enjoying their little break time, until a guard burst into their room.

They turned their heads to them in confusion, and he nodded his head.

They got the message, and rushed to the outside, where the infamous thief Gary was, and a boy, with scarlet eyes, and pure black raven hair.

The Queen slowly made her way to the boy, and touched his cheek softly. She smiled as she realized that this was indeed her lost precious son. He smiled as well, an adorable sight, and she quickly took him in her arms.

The King was there in a flash, gazing at the child that he had been longing for so much, and with his own crimson eyes. He chuckled, and embraced his family, and they all fell to the ground, hugging happily.

Green smiled warmly at the sight. The Queen noticed him, and offered a hand for him. He took it, and was a little taken aback as he was also yanked into the family hug, close to Red.


	8. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokémon or Tangled,I wish I did though.

* * *

-Epilogue-

The kingdom rejoiced! The party lasted about a week, and honestly, I don't remember much of it.

This guy, Hook Hand, believe it or not, became a world famous pianist.

And this guy, Big Nose here, eventually found true love.

And the mime, well I assume he's happy.

…he hasn't told me otherwise.

Pika, never changed.

Finally, the kingdom had their lost prince back. And he was everything that they hoped he would be. Red had a family who loved him dearly now.

As for me, I stopped stealing, went by Green again, and basically turned it all around.

But I know what most of you are asking. Did Red and I ever get married?

Well, after months of asking and asking and asking–

I finally said yes.

Green~

Alright, I asked him.

And we're living happily ever after.

Yes, we are.

~End~

* * *

**Short epilogue is short, but whatever.**

**Thank you all for supporting this story, it really means a lot to me! I will do another Originalshipping fic that may be based on Another Cinderella Story, but we'll see :)**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
